


Lovers In a Warm Embrace

by Dis1Fille



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Elise is tired and so am I, F/M, Fluff, I really dont know but just in case, I spent way too much time describing Elise room, If you dont like sonelise then dont even try to, has spicy undertones but not too much, i guess, no beta we die like men, takes place with game events but like there's more time with the two of them than an ingame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1Fille/pseuds/Dis1Fille
Summary: For Elise it was a long day. Luckily for her, a certain blue speedster is waiting for her.





	Lovers In a Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> If no one's gonna do this, then I'll defy Solaris and do it myself  
Spicy-ish from your typical Sonelise fic but it's pretty tolerable  
If you can't tell, this is my first fic ever...so yeah it's probably bad but I did anyways so...  
Originally a 1k fix, but it slowly turned to this...haha  
Alright now I'm done go read

It had been a long day. Far busier than usual. From managing Soleanna’s exports to handling civil disputes of its citizens, Elise was exhausted. Yet despite being weary, she was nonetheless eager for tonight. A certain world-renowned, blue speedster had promised her an evening date today. While it’s true that dating the famous Sonic the Hedgehog was a challenging task that many people couldn’t quite grasp - mostly steaming from the fact that the speedster was more often than not saving the world from constant threats and that Sonic himself constantly drifted from people, including his loved ones - Elise herself didn’t mind. She knew that while Sonic would constantly drift off, he would never abandon her or any of his friends. It was just part of who he is and Elise was more than patient enough to accept that part of him. Elise was always going to be a steady buoy in his vast sea and Sonic was always glad for that. However, a familiar voice pulled Elise out of her reverie, which Elise quickly recognized it as one of her ladies-in-waiting.  
“Princess Elise, it appears that Zof of Rimlight Corporations has informed us that unfortunately, our cargo of energy supplies have been stolen.”  
Elise sighed, “Let me guess, Zof wants me to call for a search party and retrieve our energy supplies as soon as possible?”  
The lady-in-waiting simpered “That is correct, Princess Elise.”  
“Oliver, I was about to call it a day off...Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” Elise exclaimed.  
”You know how worrisome Zof gets when Rimlight’s energy sources have been compromised…” Oliver explained.  
It was true, Zof did get unnerved when anything of Rimlight’s property was stolen - not that Elise ever blamed him for that. He was doing his job and a damn good job at it too. Rimlight was practically the reason Soleanna was so technologically advanced. They kept their secrets tight and did everything in their power from letting them loose.  
Elise huffed, this was gonna be a long night. “Very well, let’s attend to this predicament,” Elise replied.  
“Right this way Princess.” Elise followed Oliver. Looks like Elise’s date was gonna have to wait a little longer for her.  
  
To say that Sonic was running was an understatement. He was already late for the date he promised for Elise. Sonic sighed, being the world’s hero was rewarding but also time-consuming. He’d had great joy seeing the hopeful faces of children after the day was saved, but at times he’d wished that he could invest a little more in intimate interactions. Not just to a certain redheaded princess, but his other friends. Test out one of Tails’ inventions. Chat with Amy. Annoy Knuckles before he got fed up and decided to chase him off. Learn more about Shadow. Maybe even visit Team Chaotix. Sonic yearned for moments like those, but alas he always drifted off to do other things. One would find the speedster getting stuck kites down from trees, saunter aimlessly in the streets and enjoying the view, and other mundane things that Sonic took particular joy in. He cared for his friends, but he could never stay for too long with them. It was just who Sonic was and he was grateful that none of them had a problem with that for now. As Sonic would always say, he was like the wind - it would never stay for long and it can be a peaceful breeze or a powerful gale. Sonic then recalled why he was late for his date. Ah right. He was pacing in the outskirts of Soleanna after chatting with the people in New Soleanna. It was then that he noticed suspicious activity coming from heavily-forested Tropical Jungle. Following them eventually lead to a headquarters of smugglers. Sonic observed that some of the stolen merchandise belonged to Rimlight. Sonic sorely recollected how Rimlight Corporations would press Elise to take immediate action for any hijacked property. It often leads Elise to postpone their dates and Sonic cursed moments like those. Dropping his internal musings, Sonic knew that no doubt that Rimlight already contacted Elise to retrieve their stolen energy sources. Immediately, Sonic memorized the location of the base and quickly scurried off. He’d stormed the place later on, but right now he was going to utilize his time with Elise before she was whisked away for her duties.  
Eventually Sonic did reach Soleanna Castle. Yet before he could proceed to the main doors, he skidded to a halt. Sonic pondered. Should he go to the front doors and let Elise know of his presence or should he scale the castle and go through Elise’s grand balcony casement-windows? At the beginning of their relationship, Elise would always find him waiting on her balcony. From then on, Elise would keep the casement-windows unlocked but insisted that he should take the main doors for procedures’ sake. Sonic examined his options. He could take the first option and present himself to the Castle’s presence as it should be. But Sonic knowingly smirked. The first option was for rule-following sticklers and he was no stickler. He’d take those rules and shove them to the crevices of Eggman’s nostrils before he’d followed them, especially if they impeded to Elise’s enjoyment. There was no denying that Elise didn’t enjoy it when Sonic would swoon her with his romantic gestures. Her cheeks would flare with bashfulness as she tried to hide her blush that made as red as the Flames of Iblis. Those moments were immediately followed with him sweeping her off her feet and spun her around. The room was immediately filled with Elise’s unsuppressed laughter that Sonic couldn’t help but join. Her laugh, her oh so wonderful laugh. It was so free and so vivid that anyone would’ve said that the girl in Sonic’s arms wasn’t Elise. But Sonic knew better. He knew that Elise kept a tight mask to make sure that the world-destroying god sealed inside of her wouldn’t devastate the world. While such fate would’ve made others into emotionless husks, Elise chooses to be kind and compassionate. It was such an appalling amalgamation. A fate that forced anyone to keep guarded and closed off and a person that wanted to be strong and benevolent for her kingdom, just like her late mother once had. Sonic knew that she was one of the strongest people he knew for holding back the destruction of the world at the cost of her basic emotions. Sonic could somewhat understand her situation. He was the force that kept gods, evil scientists, and other world-threatening from getting their hold on the planet. As such, he had to look strong. He had to. If he’d falter, the world would falter as well. While the presence of his friends did levitate the burden, it was obvious that they depended on him as well. He’d never dared to cry in front of anyone, but at least he had the option...Elise, not so much. From what he was told, Elise was denied such a necessity when she was seven years old. Ten years. Ten long years Elise had to endure so that single tear would not be shed. In all honesty, it still amazed Sonic just how long Elise had been able to hold on without crying. It wasn’t much of a surprise that after the incident that left without the ability to cry, she didn’t have much of a childhood. She was thrust into being Solenna’s ruler and could never quite enjoy her life as she could before. So to see Elise in such jubilant state not only brought Sonic joy but more than likely brought much-needed relief in her constant, guarded existence. The answer to Sonic’s question became clear now. Sonic steadied himself as he prepared to leap to Elise’s balcony. Before he leaped, Sonic grinned from side to side. He was ready to enjoy this.

Elise was exhausted. The meeting with Zof was longer than what Elise had hoped. Elise promised Zof that the Soleanna Royal Guards would organize a search party to search the local vicinity and outskirts of Soleanna. She would also request for assistance from G.U.N to help the party as well. Elise checked the time - it was 12:34 am. It was late and she was ready to hit the hay. Yet the journey to her comfy bed was struggling ordeal. Climbing the long, gold-laced, marble stairs had brought her tired legs to promptly give up when she reached the last step. If she was honest with herself, she’d straight up sleep there in the hall. Before she could proceed with the plan however, she remembered that Sonic had been waiting for her for at least - goodness gracious - two hours! Elise sighed. She stood up and continued forward. The room wasn’t that far off anyway. Upon arriving in her room, she quickly removed her shoes and threw them to Solaris knows where. She examined her room. It was quite a modest bedroom. The bed was grand, but the covers were all simple. She’d personally bought them from Soleanna. Soleanna still thrived on hand-crafted goods and Elise wanted to support her people for their craftsmanship. On the left of her bed, was her study. Her study was filled with propositions, bills, laws that Elise was supposed to review. A large majority of her room was taken by bookshelves, crammed with books. Elise loved to read. Even before both of her parent’s death, she’d loved to read. After her parent’s death, however, books became an escape to her. It was a much-needed break that she desired after a tiresome and busy day. While she thoroughly enjoyed reading classics, plays, and historical texts, she loved the stories of young girls going out in the world and finding an adventure to join. Elise was a little jealous of those protagonists. She often wondered what her life would’ve been like if she was free as a bird. Her closet and bathroom were located behind a set of doors just far-right of her bed. The closet and bathroom were honestly bigger than her room itself. A sandstone corner bathtub that was twice as big as her, laid on the far-left corner. Next to it was a glass shower which Elise used more than the bathtub itself. And the marbled sink, located just across the shower, was filled to the brim with cosmetics, lotions, and other things Elise didn't quite know what it did. But that was nothing compared to the massive closet that held so much wardrobe in them. It was two stories for Solaris’ sake! The closet had every dress for every occasion. Shelves packed with clothes stood in the walls. The shoes were neatly placed on a shelf, next to the stairs. The second floor was dedicated to dresses. There were so many dresses that it somewhat intimidated her from ever wearing them. However, on the first floor, stood the crown jewel. There was a mirror along with a display step but the real treasure was the royal tiara for her coronation as Duchess of Soleanna. The Mender tiara sat proudly in its display case. Its interlocking spirals mesmerized anyone with its twinkling diamonds. Alongside the Mender tiara, was the tiara of the Princess of Soleanna. Said kokoshnik-style tiara is thought to have once belonged to Queen Alexandra before it was passed to the Soleanna Royal Family. Elise could count the times she has worn the tiara. Rarely did she ever wore it in public, but she was convinced in wearing it on special occasions such as balls. It was a wonderful tiara, however. Its glistens in the night and would steal the spotlight if she ever wore it in public. Speaking of tiaras, Elise had hers to remove. Well, they were like tiaras, but not quite. Tenderly, she removed her two-piece barrette aigrettes. While one of the aigrettes were a pair of white feathers, the other was a barrette with two white feathers. The barrette was decorated with diamond flowers and its shape resembled that of a wing. It was fairly simple, but Elise valued those aigrettes. They once belonged to her mother when she was a young girl. Of course, it was passed on to her once her mother became the duchess. Elise mused on her mother’s aigrettes. While those aigrettes did not come from any royalty history, they became synonymous with the Soleanna Royal Family. Eventually, her mother and father did get their two-piece aigrettes and would wear them when they were out of the country or casually. However, they were lost alongside their owner’s lives as well. Elise has made it her sworn responsibility to care for her aigrettes. She’d made sure to polish them and to properly secure them when she wore them. This responsibility was now even more important thanks to recent chases that Doctor Eggman would give to both her and Sonic. Oh right! Sonic. Quickly putting her aigrettes in their display case, Elise quickly headed to the door before she stopped and turned around. Besides the display cases, was an elegant navy blue, velvet evening dress. Accompanying the dress, were a pair of white elbow-high evening gloves. Elise smiled. She remembered that day where she wore that dress. She had spent such a wonderful time with Sonic that day, dancing...Yet as much she’d loved to recall that day, a certain blue speedster awaited her.  
“Nothing.” Elise was getting tense. Could he not come today? If so, why couldn't he come? Many scenarios came to mind, most of them weren’t pretty.  
A chill ran through Elise’s hair. Elise turned around to see her balcony doors open.  
“That’s odd. I always leave it closed.”  
Elise tiptoed cautiously to the open doors. Peering against the door, her face not only met with the chilly breeze of the night but also of that of the blue speedster as well, sitting in the balcony. Elise observed the blue hero. From what she could see, it appeared that he was deeply enthralled in the book that he was reading. Elise beamed. It was an aspect that Elise never expected from the speedy hero. Ubknowest to the rest of the world, Sonic was fascinated with literature. Elise would catch him reading books about the principles of music theory, geography maps, and how-tos about learning languages. Elise also recalled that one day he asked Elise if she had any comics or manga in her library. Unfortunately, she didn’t have any that day but took the care to organize a section of manga and comics just for him. If he wasn’t outside running laps around Soleanna, she’d catch him in the library reading. It was a pleasant discovery of the blue blur and Elise was glad that at least she could repay him for all the joy he has given. Sometimes they would both read quietly together reading an action-packed comic or the romance-induced novel. It was a quality time the two would spend. Breaking her trance, she strolled to Sonic. Upon further examination, she discovered that he was reading a guide to learn Greek. Elise knew immediately that this stemmed from the fact that a good part of Soleanna was trilingual, her included. Elise spoke English, Greek, Italian, and Russian eventually. It was upsetting for Sonic that he could barely communicate with her and her people as she recalled the incident where he was dumbfounded in a meeting with the people of Castle Town, most of which spoke Greek. It became apparent to Elise that Sonic wanted to learn Greek as she always caught him reading a Greek-to-English dictionary. The fact that Sonic wanted to learn Geek just so that he could with her people and her warmed her heart. The blue blur truly knew no bounds. Sonic’s ear flicked towards her direction. He grinned before he looked up to Elise.  
Nervously Elise gulped “こにちは.”  
Sonic stared at her for a while before he giggled silently and turned to face her again.  
“こんにちは you mean,” Sonic chortled back. Heh. Just as Sonic was learning Greek, Elise was also learning Japanese. A fair trade if you ask either of them.  
Elise chuckled, “Ah man, I butchered that one huh?.”  
Sonic only stared lovingly into her eyes.  
“Maybe but this makes even doesn’t it?” Sonic replied while referring to the book he was reading. Elise could only stare at his emerald eyes, “I guess it does…” Whatever Elise had to say was quickly forgotten as she kept staring at his vividly green eyes. Such color fitted him so his character so well. His liveliness was so energetic that she couldn’t help but be contracted by such vitality. They sat in silence staring fondly at each other. A minute or hour could’ve passed, they weren’t keeping track and neither of them cared. Sonic was the first to break the silence as he gingerly lifted his hand and gently caressed Elise’s cheek. Elise couldn't suppress herself as she leaned into his touch.  
Sonic glanced at the dark circles under her eyes, “You look tired,” he noted.  
“I feel tired,” Elise exhaustedly replied.  
Sonic sighed as he continued to soothingly caress her cheeks.  
Must’ve been Rimlight, Sonic speculated.  
“You mind telling me what’s gotten you in such a mood, or Nah?”  
Elise sighed, “Rimlight…” She knew that once Rimlight was mentioned, Sonic would immediately know what was up. This wasn’t the first time this had happened.  
Sonic huffed “Of course it was…”  
“Sorry if I kept you waiting,” Elise mumbled. “I’d made you wait for two hours.”  
Riiight two hours...Sonic bashfully coughed, “Weeeell actually, I may have been distracted for an hour or four aaaand I also may have been sidetracked when I found this base of thieves and yea-”  
Elise suddenly interrupted however, “Wait, a base of thieves?”  
Sonic halted his fondling to rub his nose. “Uhh, yeah. Saw them at Tropical Jungle today and I also noticed that they stole some of Rimlight’s energy sources an-”  
Elise suddenly shot up, “Tell me the location, please! If I can hurry then maybe I can organize a raid to retrieve their stolen goods and then we could-”  
Sonic tune her out once he realized that she was rambling. When she rambled, she could never get to organize her thoughts and that would eventually lead to mistakes. Mistakes which Elise would later have to fix which meant fewer chances that he could cuddle with her...someone should definitely stop her. Luckily for him, he already planned in doing so.  
Elise quieted down as she felt both of Sonic’s hands touch both of her cheeks. She hummed as his touch brought her back to reality. Still, she did want to resolve the matters with Rimlight as soon as possible. She mewled against her wishes and once again pushed for the location.  
“Let me take care of this issue, we can resume this date once I-”  
“Planning a raid is going to take more than just a few hours, Elise.” His hand slowly crept to her hair. Sonic knew she was going to be insistent about this, but he knew exactly how to convince her otherwise.  
“Besides look at you,” he gestured to herself. “You look done. What you need is rest and to spend time with your date.”  
Elise knew that Sonic was winning her over. Sleeping and cuddling with her boyfriend was a much better option than staying up and handling affairs. Elise knew that she was losing the will to push her reasoning but she still tried.  
“Well yes, but still I need to-.”  
It was time for Sonic to seal the deal.  
“Tell you what, if you spend time with me, then I’ll repay by storming the base and return Rimlight’s stuff for ya in the morning. You know that I’ll do it faster than anyone else.”  
Elise finally cracked.  
“Fine. You have a deal.” She shook hands with Sonic.  
But their hands never left. Instead, their hands shifted so that they were holding each other's hands.  
“To be honest, I waited for this moment for the entire week,” Elise whispered.  
“Same here love,” Sonic replied.  
Sonic lifted his free hand as he reached for Elise’s free hand. He pulled her hand closer as he kissed each of her knuckles.  
Elise softly blushed. Her hand released Sonic’s as it headed to pet his ear, fondly petting it.  
Sonic halted his romantic action as Elise cuddled with his ear. He always loved it when Elise caressed them. Sonic purred as Elise continued to pet them.  
Sonic noticed that Elise was drawing closer the distance between them. She stopped. They were practically just a breath away from each other. Elise interrupted her caressing as her hand moved down to fondle his cheek, just beside his mouth.  
Her thumb trailed down his bottom lip. As she did so, Sonic kissed her thumb as it left to hold his hand.  
Elise then closed the distance as she nuzzled her forehead with his. Sonic responded by nuzzling hers as well.  
They both stopped once they saw each other’s eyes once again, attracted as moth was to a lamp.  
Subconsciously, they closed their distance and were only a whisker from each other’s mouth. Neither wanted to stare away or let go as if they would never have the chance to do so again if they did.  
Elise closed their distance and locked their lips together. She slowly moved her hand to reach his waist. Sonic responded by cupping the back of their head and pulled her closer.  
They deepen the kiss as time passed. From simple and chaste pecks to fervent and yearning kisses. Sweet nothings were whispered to each other as they broke their kiss. Sonic noted that Elise seemed uneasy when she was kissing him - as if in fear that he may never return his loving touches thanks to dangers that his duty had. Sonic acknowledged her silent fear and whispered to her ear sweet reassurances that would hopefully ease her fears.  
He remembered that earlier this week, he had a brutal battle with Eggman. It was such a large-scale attack from the doctor himself, that some of Sonic’s friends had to pitch in to help. At the end of the day, it was a miracle that Sonic came out uninjured and with only a few serious cuts. The attack must’ve have worried Elise as she understood the severity of the situation. It was probably even made worse since the attack took place in the outskirts of Soleanna. Elise was worried for him and now Sonic wanted nothing but to comfort her.  
Sonic closed his eyes.  
“It’s okay Elise.” He took a deep breath and rested his forehead to hers.  
“I know you’re worried for me, but I want you to know that I’ll do whatever it takes to make it to the end of each day. No matter what I’ll do my hardest to be here for you,” he continued.  
Elise felt a knot in her throat as he said those words. He saw her worries as clear as glass. He knew that she had been worried about his well being all week, especially since the attack occurred in her domain. It was bad when your boyfriend was involved in a battle. It was even worse when the battle had taken place in your watch. Elise felt tears slowly building up, as she swallowed her knot.  
Sonic noticed her glassy eyes and concern painted his face.  
“Hey, hey now.” He cupped her face with both of his hands.  
“Everything’s alright now. It’s all bygones at this point. ‘Sides tears don’t look pretty on ya. Where’s that smile that I love to see?” He asked.  
Elise felt a smile creeping up to her. Soon enough a small smile was plastered on her face.  
Sonic grinned ear to ear.  
“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! I love that smile. I can never tire from looking at it…” he trailed off.  
“Just as I can never tire from you.” He continued.  
Elise giggled. He was being awfully mushy tonight - not that Elise mind, however.  
Hazily, she hugged the blue speedster and rested her head on his shoulders as she felt Sonic stroke her back.  
A chilly breeze struck them out of their reverie. Elise quivered. It was time to head inside.  
Gingerly, Sonic lifted Elise bridal style and hurried her inside to her bed.  
He carefully laid Elise on her bed as he proceeded to settle in the bed.  
Yet, Elise wasn’t ready to call it a day.  
Perhaps it was her drowsiness, but whatever it was, she boldly pulled Sonic into a passionate kiss. Sonic stiffened. He could only stare at her in shock as she kept on kissing him. He was sure that Elise would've been too exhausted to continue their romantic exchange. Yet he slowly melted into her kiss as he closed his eyes. Soon the intensity of kiss slowly rose eventually they were both evenly matched as they embraced each other to get closer to their bodies as physically as they could.  
Elise pressed her weight against him and soon they toppled onto the bed.  
They momentarily stopped their kissing to assess what had just happened. From what they processed, Elise had fallen on top of Sonic. They remained still, still in shock of the event. But it wasn't long until they both continued their previous activity.  
Hands were soon roaming against their bodies as they traced adrift patterns in their backs. Their hands wandered everywhere they could, memorizing the shape of their loved one’s body. As they continued their strokes, they fumbled and rolled as to make sure they’ve embraced every single part of their bodies. Feeling satisfied with their results, they stopped to examine the circumstances they were currently in. Sonic was propped on top of Elise with his right arm leaning his body while the other was currently brushing her cheek. Elise was currently doing the same thing. Her left thumb was caressing his cheek while her right hand had a hold on his left hand.  
They sat in silence before they closed the distance and nuzzled their noses together. They both playfully smiled as they closed their eyes.  
Sonic’s lips lowered to meet with her own. He lightly brushed her lips, teasing her until he joined his with hers. Elise could feel Sonic’s move to the back of her head as he kissed her. In response, she placed her arms on his shoulders. Their hearts sped up as they continued, stopping only to take a quick breath. Sonic’s mouth quickly moved to kiss her jawline. He slowly traced her jawline, planting butterfly kisses as he did. He then moved forward to kiss her left ear. Elise sighed. She draped her arms to his waist as he whispered sweet murmurs to her ear. Elise shivered at the sound of his exhilarating voice.  
As Sonic kissed her ear, he could smell the exquisite aroma of jasmine and lavender - alongside a tangy scent of honeydew. The smell intoxicated him and he rested his head so that he could take in the floral and tangy scent that drove him smitten. Elated by her aroma, he quickly returned to kiss her on her lips once again.  
Elise took a deep breath. As she breathed, she could smell the earthy essence that was oh so Sonic. She could smell fresh humus of the earth, the humidity of the grass, and the assorted wildflowers. She was so fixed on his scent that for a moment she believed that she was in the meadows of the outskirts of Soleanna.  
Yet her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Sonic kiss her neck.  
Elise mewled at the touch. She grasped harder at the hedgehog’s waist as he trailed a butterfly of kisses from her collar bone to the nape of her neck.  
Sonic then stole a quick kiss to her nose and proceeded to fondly nuzzle with it.  
She took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him as she pulled him to her.  
As she fervently kissed him, she trailed her hand so that it would caress the back of his right ear. Sonic purred loudly as Elise continued. Sonic closed his eyes and bit his lip to suppress a whine from the constant caressing of his ear. However, he was overcome by the sudden kiss that was placed in his left shoulder. He breath was sharply halted as Elise continued her onrush.  
Suddenly Elise removed her hand from his ear and Sonic whined when she did so.  
They both gasped for air.  
Elise silently hummed. Exhaustion was winning over her but her half-lidded eyes caught the sight of Sonic’s eyes.  
Elise observed Sonic’s face. It appeared that he was growing exhausted if the dark circles under his eyes indicated anything. However, Sonic had wasn’t ready to call it a night.  
With half-lidded eyes, they stared at each other.  
Intense and vibrant emerald met calm and kind aquamarine.  
They stared intensely at each other’s eyes, enamored by them. Unspoken words were said when they gazed at them - whether they were messages of banter or reassurance. They could’ve spent hours just looking at them, but it was obvious that they were both getting tired.  
Sonic was the first one to break the silence.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
It was more of a reassurance than a statement, but Elise smiled. She knew just as well as he did that he loved her  
“I love you too.” She softly answered.  
He tiredly smiled.  
He leaned forward to kiss her one more time. They kissed slowly, but it was just as passionate as their previous kiss. They hardly parted and only did so to take much-needed breaths of air. In those moments of rest, they lean their foreheads, gasping for air. They stared into their eyes, clutching the sides of their faces before they returned to their kissing. She felt in bliss as sleep slowly crept up to her. Her last thought being just how wonderful Sonic was and how fortunate she was that she had someone like him.  
Sonic parted his lips when he realized that Elise had fallen asleep. He tenderly smiled.  
He gingerly laid Elise in her bed. He draped his arms protectively over her chest as he felt his eyes close. He kissed her shoulder and swore that he could feel Elise smile when he did that. Sonic nuzzled the back of her head before his eyes drifted off to sleep.  
  
Elise hazily opened her eyes. She looked at her clock at the bed table on her right. It was 7:37 am. Elise rose up and yawned, She stretched a little as she took a moment to collect her thoughts. She thought of last night’s events. It was such a blissful night. The love that Sonic had given her made her bashfully blush when she recollected. Speaking of the blue hedgehog...she looked over her shoulder to see if Sonic was on the other side of the bed.  
He wasn’t.  
It was quite frequent that Sonic would wake up earlier than her. They were both early birds but Sonic woke much earlier than her.  
He must’ve taken his routine jog around Soleanna or wherever he decided to jog.  
Elise was about to rise from her bed to get ready when suddenly the door opened.  
It was Oliver, one of the ladies-in-waiting, that entered the room with a breakfast tray.  
“Good morning, Princess Elise.” She beamed.  
“Ah. Good morning, Oliver!” Elise replied.  
She watched as Oliver placed the breakfast tray in her bed, but she didn’t offer the food as she expected to. Instead, she brought the study chair next to her bed and sat down.  
She looked at Elise with squinting eyes.  
“I know what happened last night.” She said as a matter-of-fact.  
Elise furiously blushed. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
Suddenly Oliver chuckled at her.  
“Oh calm down Princess. I just wanna know how it went with him.” She continued.  
The sudden drop in Oliver’s formal speech took Elise by surprise.  
However, Elise calmed down once she knew what Oliver’s purpose was.  
“Oh, Oliver...Where do I even begin...it was absolutely wonderful! We spent such a magnificent time that it almost feels like a dream...Was it a dream? Oh, I hope it wasn’t.” She rambled.  
Oliver smirked at her as she placed her arm unto Elise’s.  
“Oh trust me, Elise, this was no dream. I saw ya with your boyfriend, cuddling with each other when I came over to check on ya last night.” She asserted with a hint of teasing.  
Elise couldn’t suppress a blush or smile.  
“Well...I’m glad that it wasn’t a dream then..” Elise trailed off. She heard her stomach grumbled. Boy was she hungry!  
“It appears that Solenna’s dear princess is hungry. Thankfully her breakfast is served.” Oliver responded.  
She placed the breakfast tray on Elise’s lap. Soft-boiled eggs with a koulouri accompanying it. It also had a warm green tea with a small Muesli.  
But before Elise could dig in, she was interrupted by Oliver.  
“Before I forget Princess Elise, Rimlight just called. They said that they don’t need the search party anymore.” Oliver said, returning to her formal speech.  
Elise looked at her.  
“What do you mean?” She inquired.  
“From what they’ve reported, it appears that not only stolen merchandise has been returned, but the people behind the crime were caught as well.” She explained.  
Elise’s eyebrows rose in shock.  
“Really?”  
“Indeed. The perpetrators were literally cuffed in the entrance of Rimlight’s headquarters with a note containing the location of their base. It’s honestly really surprising that they were caught so quick- ” Oliver quickly realized that Elise wasn’t paying attention to her as she was staring out into space.  
Elise remembered the deal that Sonic had promised her last night. She silently giggled and closed her eyes as she once again recalled the last night’s events.  
Oliver observed the sudden shift in Elise’s mood.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know a thing or two about this, now would you?” She questioned with squinting eyes.  
Elise could only chuckle. She took her warm green tea and blew it to cool it down.  
Without looking up from her cup, she answered.  
“Perhaps I do, Oliver. Perhaps I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do?...  
Anyways constructive criticism is needed so please don't hesitate to do so!  
As for the blue dress, that's another story for another time  
Will I do more? More than likely but it'll probably take forever so yee


End file.
